jamestown_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1.02
'''Episode 2' is the second episode of Jamestown Season 1. It was written by Bill Gallagher, directed by John Alexander and premiered on SKY 1 on May 12, 2017. Synopsis Farlow and Redwick look to send the women a powerful message as their disdain for their new female neighbours intensifies. Plot Reverend Michaelmas Whitaker watches Verity Rutter observing the stormy skies. He follows her into the tavern. Jocelyn asks Samuel Castell what he is doing with the town’s ledgers. He informs that Sir George Yeardley asked him to look into them and inspect certain transactions. When Jocelyn mentions embezzlement, Samuel recalls he did not mentioned corruption. Jocelyn tries her best to guilt Samuel into telling her more. He eventually reveals that the Virginia Company has been struggling to make a credible profit but the last governor, Argall, returned to England a wealthy man. Meanwhile, Silas Sharrow, Alice Kett and Pepper Sharrow continue working on their home. Back in town, Marshal Redwick and Secretary Farlow comment upon Jocelyn’s behavior towards her husband. They agree she needs to be told obedience. Redwick recalls Jocelyn that she’s her husband’s property. Jocelyn approaches Farlow and reveals to him Samuel is conducting an investigation. James Read remarks to Alice Kett that Jocelyn has a fine taste in enemies. The blacksmith expresses his sorrow for the loss of Henry and makes it clear his wish to call on Alice in the future for her to become his wife. She refuses the offer and states her loyalties lie with the Sharrows. At Christopher Priestley’s apothecary, Jocelyn complains about Farlow with her husband. He reminds her they should not make enemies of men of such power. Jocelyn insists that Redwick and Farlow are afraid he could expose them and, therefore, are determined to destroy Samuel. Christopher recalls their positions cannot be challenged openly. While Samuel and the doctor chat, Jocelyn steals a bottle of belladonna. At night, while Farlow is passing by the tavern, he overhears Verity Rutter mocking her husband, Meredith, drunkenness by describing him as a babe after the tit. He shares his worries about Samuel’s investigation with Redwick and tells him about the incident at the tavern. Farlow suggests using Verity as a scapegoat to send Jocelyn a message. Mercy sneaks up on Jocelyn and notices she has belladonna. Jocelyn explains she uses to numb her pain but Mercy warns that belladonna can poison. Jocelyn sends Mercy to bed. The next day, Meredith Rutter exits the bathroom to witness his wife, Verity, being taken by guards. The townsfolk gather in front of Sir George Yeardley. First, James Read offers himself to buy Alice Kett. Silas Sharrow steps in and tries to stop it, stating he wishes to marry her. Redwick dismisses him but Alice shares she has no wish of wedding the blacksmith. Verity is brought before the court and forced to defend herself from Redwick’s accusations of her ridiculing and disrespecting her husband. Her jesting only makes her situation worse and Redwick orders her to be shackled in the pillory. Alice pleas Jocelyn for help. Redwick pours pig excrements over Verity’s head and states that women in Jamestown will be meek and obedient towards their owners. Jocelyn returns Redwick’s glove to him and Farlow seems suspicious. At night, Alice pleads with Silas to marry her now before the Marshal can hand her over to James Read. Silas recalls that Reverend Whitaker would never defy Redwick but promises he will talk to Read. Meanwhile, Verity is released from the pillory and, while she’s transported back to the tavern, she curses the marshal’s vile soul. Later, Redwick falls ill and is attended by both Reverend Whitaker and Christopher Priestley. The reverend immediately suspects Verity of putting a curse on the marshal for punishing her. Christopher is convinced that medicine will cure Redwick’s affliction. The next day, Silas speaks with James Read in order for him to drop the claim on Alice. James accuses Silas of murdering his brother, Henry Sharrow, in order to steal his bride. The men get into a brief fight, which is broken by the arrival of Governor Yeardley. While walking around Jamestown, Christopher reveals to Samuel that Redwick will not accept proper treatment. Both men seem surprised when Jocelyn suggests it’s best to let him die. Meanwhile, Verity relishes on the fact that the marshal has become ill but Alice fears this will only worsen her case. Reverend Whitaker confronts Sir George Yeardley with his suspicious of witchcraft. When remarking that the King might doubt his governance in Virginia, Yeardley gives him permission to question Verity. Samuel doesn’t approve and says Whitaker will find witchcraft whatever the girl says or does. Verity is immediately taken to the church and Meredith Rutter defends his wife. Verity admits she’s a thief but not a witch. The Reverend insists there will be a mark on Verity and she becomes worried. However, she refuses to strip. has survived with care from the natives.]] Secretary Farlow goes to Christopher’s apothecary and lays out a theory that poison was poured into Redwick’s glove by Jocelyn. The doctor recalls it’s a serious accusation. Farlow orders him to examine the glove. When the secretary leaves, Christopher notices that one of his bottles is missing. Pepper Sharrow runs into Mercy in town and gifts her with a pebble. She thanks him and admits she likes it before heading home. Back at the Castells household, Mercy shares his worries with Jocelyn about her taking belladonna. Jocelyn pleas her to keep quiet about it but he girl does not. James Read stops Alice in town and tries to give her a bell he made for her. Alice makes it clear she could never love him but James believes she’ll come around someday and implies that Silas killed his brother for her to become his wife. Once Alice returns home, she confronts Silas. He confirms that his brother asked for his help but he did nothing. Meanwhile, Henry Sharrow wakes up and is receiving care from Matachanna, a Appamattuck woman. In town, Verity is harassed by Philip Poole for being a witch. She scares him away with a curse. Mercy becomes ill and drops to the ground. She’s taken to bed by Samuel and receives care from Christopher, who recognizes the same symptoms as Redwick. Unlike the marshal, Mercy eventually accepts the doctor’s medicine. She tells Samuel about the pebble Pepper gave to her. Meanwhile, Philip Poole also fallen ill and Meredith become concerned about his wife. Out of remorse for poisoning the maid, Jocelyn spends the night awake feeding the medicine to Mercy. Meredith wakes up in the middle of the night and witnesses Verity examining a mark on her body. The next day, Samuel visits the Sharrow’s farm and talks to Silas. He admits to the recorder that, while the same sickness plagued Jamestown years ago, Henry took him and their brothers to live near a waterfall. Pepper asks Samuel about Mercy and Samuel assures she’s recovering and as the stone he gave to her. Mercy wakes up when Samuel and Christopher approach. The guards search Rutter’s home and tavern for the cause of Poole’s death. Meredith covers for his wife and sends the guards away empty handed after learning that Verity’s mark has been there from birth. Alice runs into Jocelyn and admits she’s worried about Verity being blamed for the sickness. She also confesses her belief that Jocelyn poisoned Redwick’s glove. Jocelyn lies that idea crossed her mind but she didn’t go through with it. Christopher and Samuel pinpoint the old bathroom as the cause of the illness for its poisoning the water. Christopher returns to Redwick and offers him the same medicine that cured Mercy. The doctor insists Verity’s name shall be cleared if the medicine cures the marshal. Redwick eventually drinks it. Jocelyn tries to persuade the governor of not trialing Verity for witchcraft for it would scare the women who are to travel to Jamestonw. Temperance Yeardley states that the women have nothing to fear if they are innocent. At church, Reverend Whitaker preaches to the townsfolk about Verity being a witch. Meanwhile, she walks him alongside Jocelyn. The high born woman asks the governor permission to address the reverend. She comes up with a ritual to determinate whether or not Verity is a witch. He agrees to try it. The reverend bestow’s God glory into a piece of bread and feeds it to Verity. It is concluded her innocent. Meanwhile, Redwick shows up, recovered. Governor Yeardley commands the old bathrooms to be torn down and built elsewhere. Later, Jocelyn informs Yeardley that her husband will pay for Alice’s expensive in order for her to marry Silas. Farlow and Redwick admit they’ve miscalculated Jocelyn. Alice and Silas leave together after Jocelyn shares the good news with them. They are taunted by James Read and his bell. Verity jests about her witch trial at the tavern. Silas and Alice discuss a potential marriage. Henry Sharrow washes his face, which is now covered in burns. Gallery Medium-clean.jpg 136691.1224c988-590a-4e3e-9181-94bbdd3d2893.jpg 6016-0.jpg 136654.71b8b0aa-09e4-4a11-a873-f0c8996fd197.jpg MV5BZjBhMmM0ZGItZTllNy00OGIzLWIyMmEtNWMxYmFlNTgyZjEwXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNzY5NjIwNzk@. V1 .jpg 00_009_Jamestown_S01.jpg aliceep2.jpg tumblr_ou4yf2okan1tev19eo1_1280.jpg veritymeredithep2.jpg 2017-05-10 iri 31026431 I1.JPG Jamestown-S01E02-f16114da78840c80f9c9512131a17b8a-full.jpg 2F3A1477.jpg 20180319_171512_355036_jamestown.jpeg Jamestown-Sky-One-922576.jpg Protectedimage.jpg Events * Stocks and pillories Cast Main Cast * Naomi Battrick as Jocelyn Castell * Sophie Rundle as Alice Kett * Niamh Walsh as Verity Rutter * Max Beesley as Henry Sharrow * Gwilym Lee as Samuel Castell * Jason Flemyng as Sir George Yeardley * Claire Cox as Temperance Yeardley * Dean Lennox Kelly as Meredith Rutter * Stuart Martin as Silas Sharrow * Steven Waddington as Marshal Redwick * Matt Stokoe as James Read * Burn Gorman as Secretary Farlow * Luke Roskell as Pepper Sharrow * Ben Starr as Dr Christopher Priestley * Patsy Ferran as Mercy Recurring Cast * Shaun Dooley as Reverend Michaelmas Whitaker * Paul Rattray as Davie McDurran * Roseanne Supernault as Matachanna Guest Cast * Uncredited actor as Philip Poole External links * "Episode 2" script written by Bill Gallagher Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes